1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to augmented and virtual reality environments. More particularly, the invention is directed to combining three-dimensional virtual objects with two-dimensional video.
2. Description of the Related Art Augmented reality environments combine images of real-world objects with computer generated virtual objects. Systems having more than one camera may generate and synchronize the placement of three-dimensional virtual objects superimposed over three-dimensional images of real-world objects such that the alignment error between the virtual and real-world images is reduced.
However, most commercially available smart phones have only one, forward looking camera. In many applications, the smart phone simply clones the images of the real-world object to provide identical left and right perspective views of the real-world environment. However, smart phones having a single camera may experience problems when the display attempts to superimpose a true stereoscopic image from a three-dimensional (“3D”) computer graphic virtual object on top of a two-dimensional video of a real-world environment. For example, users may experience a problem focusing when they attempt to focus their eyes on the bottom of a 3D virtual object where virtual object is rendered on top of a real-world, printed augmented reality marker. Users attempt to focus on two objects: one computer generated 3D virtual object, and one real object having no stereo separation that should appear to be at the same physical location. In many cases, the images of the virtual and real-world objects appear to be positioned at different distances from the smart phone, and create an uncomfortable viewing experience.
Accordingly, a need exists for improving augmented reality environments for mobile devices having a single, forward-looking camera.